Sand And Lace
by Vaz1201
Summary: The Red Eye Clan has gain much respect with the students of Naruto's highschool, which breaks news to the teachers. But Sasuke has his own problems as he choses between friendship and revenge when the leader asks him to join the clan. What will he do? AU


Disclaimer: **I do not own** Naruto, nor any other animes mentioned in this fiction.

Notes: **YES**, this is an alternate universe. No ninjas or evil people, at least not in the shinobi way.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Introductions

The night was long and the music was loud, and the lights were dim in this club. People dancing and several making out in rooms or even outside the building, and many were drinking or playing cards on the booth tables. Most were just chatting and having fun, hanging around with there friends and laughing. Fulfilling there young years before any of them hit the big adulthood.

A young blonde, at the age of seventeen sighed as she sipped her iceless soda and glanced around the room looking for her younger brother, who walked off with a pinked haired girl about the same age of him. She didn't trust people well, and she was very protective of her young brother Gaara.

He didn't hang around with many people, and it was rare for him to even hang out with any type of female species. He was very lone and very quiet, much like his friend Sasuke Uchiha and never did interact. Gaara's best friend would have to be, Kankurou her other younger sibling. They are both good brothers and never get in _too_ much trouble with anyone but I guess that's because they have a huge reputation with being hardcore and tough, showing not much emotion when they got into fights with others.

Kankurou is sixteen and Gaara is fourteen, making Temari the oldest of the whole family. There family wasn't living anymore, and being the oldest, and her birthday coming very soon, she would have custody of the both and become the legal parent.

Sitting quietly in her seat, she took a sip of her beverage and remained there, hopefully her youngest brother will come back.

Being the age of fourteen, Shikamaru Nara walked into the club, but not after giving money to the bodyguard at the front.

"Hey Shikamaru!"

Looking forward, he gave a twitch as he saw his friend, Ino Yamanaka running towards him. She was a dependable friend but she loved to gossip a lot.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did you hear about the fight there going to have?"

"Which one?"

"Well, it was more like Sasuke and Naruto were going to go at it again, is all."

"There always going at it! Even if it isn't for a good reason."

"I know but this time there fighting because Naruto heard that Sasuke-kun didn't want to be with Sakura-chan, and then he punched Sasuke-kun in the face by surprise and this was around the park okay? And they ended up fighting until the police came. Which is a real bummer because the fights Sasuke-kun and Naruto have are awesome but that's beside the point. Someone have saw them if the police came I'm guessing, because this happened at least around eleven."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah…we all know Naruto has a soft spot for Sakura, and I remember last year they tried to get together but she declined. We all knew why too."

Ino sighed. "Yeah…poor Sakura, I wish she could get with someone."

"Like how you and Choji are?"

"Right!"

"You know I still don't trust you, at least not when it comes to dating friends. You tend to break hearts really…harsh. Choji is tough but I don't know if he is emotionally."

"I know I know Shikamaru, but I really do like Choji and if it doesn't work out…well I'll try not to break up with him like I did Shino."

"I still can't believe you went out with that…_weirdo_."

"Just because his room his filled with books about bugs?"

"Yeah…but he can fight pretty good."

Ino grinned and they sat down in a booth, Shikamaru was wearing a white zipper shirt, and some black leather pants, while Ino was wearing a green skirt with matching tank top, which had flowers all over. Shikamaru wore black boots that were dirty from mud, and Ino had on some sandals.

They both knew each other from childhood, Choji including. They never did have any relationships as far from dating, but it surprised everyone when Choji grew some feelings for Ino and she agreed to date him. Shikamaru had a few remarks to say but it wasn't really his choice, so he stayed out of it. Ino's father, had wanted her to marry Shikamaru when the time came but she didn't obey her father's wishes and stayed to her own. The blacked haired fourteen year old still doesn't know that information, and the blonde gossiper had decided to never tell him.

The both ordered sodas and chatted, not really paying any attention to everybody around them.

* * *

"There you go, two saki." Sixteen-year-old Neji Hyuuga replied, placing the two drinks down and leaving, walking back to the bar. 

He didn't want this job but it was all he could get, considering most of the jobs for sixteen year olds are boring or involve taking care of old people. His uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga _made_ him look up for a job, because he said he wasn't doing enough with his life and needed money to save up for college or at least a home for when he moves out.

His cousin, Hinata was only fourteen and was never pushed around to do anything but schoolwork. She made good grades and never was sent to the principle, she had a crush on the stupidest person he knew, and she was very shy. She had many friends, and even when she wasn't a people person she still had many more friends than Neji does.

He had Rock Lee and Ten Ten as friends. Who both seemed to be coming his way…

"Hey Neji!"

"Neji!"

He smiled gently and laid down his platter in which he could hold more plates or glasses better on, and told the bar tender he would be on his break. His friends finally made it up to him.

"Neji, are you on your break yet?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yeah, I just asked if I could but I have to get back to work in about fifteen minutes, sorry guys."

Rock gave a thumbs up. He was always the forgivable type. "No problem! We know you have to work hard if you ever want to go to college!"

Rock Lee was the school type, a little like a teacher's pet and always listened to what adults said to him. His one role model would have to be the…_unique_ Maito Gai. He even had the same hair style as the teacher, and always stayed after school to learn the new algebra lessons, even if he knew he was going to learn it again the next day but that's how Rock Lee was, always prepared.

Ten Ten was a little more reckless, she did make the good grades but she never did study either, she put most of her schoolings on luck. For some reason, after she reached into being a teenager, she got a little more lazy and less into schoolwork, but she did have a job, which didn't give her much pay but she enjoyed it even if it was laundry matt.

"I told you Lee, I don't want to go to college…"

"Why not? Don't you want to be a boxer like you always said when you were little? I'm sure you need a college degree to get at least into a training school."

"I _did_ want to be a boxer, but I decided to change when I lost well…you know who."

Ten Ten nudged Lee, _hard_. "Yeah, so stop bugging him about school, if he doesn't want to go he doesn't have too!"

Rock frowned. "Yeah but…"

"No buts! Now come on, we came here to have fun with Neji, not bother him about nonsense."

The bowl haired boy muttered something under his breath and nodded, "Come on then, lets get a drink!"

Neji smiled, chuckling softly. "Yeah."

* * *

Sakura Haruno sighed and looked to the boy in front of her, his eyes trained at his clear sprite, the bubbles floating to the top or sticking to the side of the glass. Gaara didn't talk much to her but he still went along with her if she asked for him to sit with him, he wasn't wearing anything special but a normal black shirt and brown pants, with black tennis shoes. 

The pinked haired girl was wearing a light green tank top, with some blue jeans and several bracelets on her arms. She didn't wear much makeup and if she ever did it was because Ino her best friend. Ino did care for her a lot but was very pushy about what Sakura wore and not wore, though Sakura never did bothered her on the choice of boys the blonde dated either. Oh well, that's how Ino was.

"Your very quiet Sakura.

"_Speak for yourself…_ "I'm just thinking is all, don't worry Gaara."

"What were you thinking about?"

"…Not that it really matters."

"If you say so Sakura."

"Do you know where Sasuke is tonight?"

Gaara took his drink and sipped it gently. "His brother made him stay home, after that police incident the other night. Naruto couldn't come either, it seems teacher Iruka decided to make him stay home too."

She sighed. "Ah man, I wish those two didn't fight so much. What was it about that they fought about this time though?"

"…" He stayed silent, his eyes moving down to stare at the table.

"Gaara?"

"You know how they are…idiotic." he moved his sprite away, and leaned back into his booth chair.

Sakura grinned and nodded. "Yeah your right, I bet it was over something stupid as always."

Gaara gave a small nod and stayed silent, the two didn't really have much to talk on but it was always nice to have someone near you even when there weren't many words. The red head even knew she wanted to ask him things but she refused to asked and kept her mouth shut for his sake. She knew he didn't like talk, not even small talk. It surprised her that he even asked her what was on her mind, which he rarely did.

"Brother."

They both looked up, only to see a blonde woman with dark green colored eyes. She was glaring down Sakura as if she was a roach and turned to her brother, her hands on her hips in a motherly way.

"Is this the same Sakura who hangs around with Naruto?"

He nodded.

"What are you doing with her then?"

"Hey!"

"Shut up you."

Sakura huffed and looked to Gaara, who was silent.

"I just tell her information about Uchiha is all sister, she wanted to know where he was and why he wasn't here tonight."

"Don't you think that you should come with me now? I can't seem to find your older brother and you now how he is, probably trying to get into another fight with another gang member."

He nodded and slid out of his booth, and placed a small napkin on the table, "I must go then Haruno, I hope we are able to have another conversation." He nodded, and went off with his sister (who didn't care much on his actions about the napkin) Gaara didn't say Sakura's name in family or even with friends, but said it when they were alone, she believed it was his way of showing respect to her.

She waved after him and got up as well, stretching and took a light yawn. " I wonder why his family is always so strict, he was just talking to…me and I don't think I'm that awful."

_Yeah right!_ An inner self of Sakura boasted, and threw a fist up_. People should fear me! If not for my power but for my looks!_

An inner self of Sakura boasted, and threw a fist up 

She laughed to herself and went to get the drinks that Gaara and her had ordered, picking up the napkin as well but found some short print on it. Looking closely she saw it was his…

…Number?

"Is he playing some type of joke with me? Wait! This is Gaara we're talking about! He doesn't play jokes…not to mention even say anything for that matter." She tucked the napkin into her back pocket and took the glasses, heading to the bar.

* * *

"Hey Naruto! Bring us some more drinks!" 

"Kakashi…you know you shouldn't boss him around."

The white haired man grinned and held up his cards, "It's not like he doesn't need to be punished for what he did. He knows not to get into fights and if he does, don't get caught when doing it!" The people around him laughed.

Ms. Tsunade, an old woman, at least the age of fifty held up her cards as well, holding them in a seductive way and her tight aqua shirt and black pants around her round figure. Her breasts did catch many faces and turned a lot of single-married men, but when she found them looking at her, she would beat them to a pulp and just go off and gamble her money. She was the principle of a school yes, but not everyone can be too perfect.

The man next to her by the name of Mr. Jiraiya was longhaired that was fuzzy and white, from his old age he had grown deep silver hair that he kept in a small ponytail. Being the same age as the woman beside him, he was more of a loud mouth and didn't care if people thought he was a pervert, even if he was the sports teacher of the school Naruto and the others went too. He wrote small short novels, mostly adult ones and published them when summer came along or even on other holidays. He needed the money, not only for food but also for his outrageous bills. (He sometimes wonders how Tsunade paid her bills with her gambling luck…)

Mitarashi Anko was a young woman at the age of twenty-four, and had ebony black hair and dark purple eyes. She was the art teacher at the school, and worked very well with the wild teenagers that never did pay any attention to her…that was until they got on her nerves and she went psycho. Many students said she was the mother of Naruto, but they were only rumors.

Umuino Iruka was a very sweet man, and the foster father of Naruto Uzumaki. He lived alone in an apartment close to the high school, considering he's a science teacher. Being a year older than Anko, Iruka had a small crush on her but no one really knew. He had a large scar on his face, that rested upon his nose and he had deep black hair that was always kept in a high ponytail. Until the day he adopted Naruto, he was finally able to have a real family besides having his dear cousin Hatake Kakashi badger him about getting married and having many children. Naruto was a handful enough; I don't think he would want any more children of his own for a long time.

Now on to the dear English teacher, who was both perverted but cunning in his own way. Spiky white hair with deep blue eyes, Kakashi was a distant cousin of Iruka and read many books. He loves to read, and his favorite author would have to be a Sohma books, or even Jiraiya's own works. He is twenty-six and had a large scar as well on his face, across his left eye though, which is why he wore an eye patch. The students did joke about him from time to time but it didn't bother him much, since he could find many smart comments to sass them back.

It was there annual poker game, which they did every week in the summers or winter break. School wasn't going to start anytime soon, so all of the teachers (well _few_ of them) decided to make this poker night while the kids went out to do there night club parties and whatnot.

"Kakashi is right Iruka, your boy does seem to have a big mouth!" Jiraiya laughed.

"You aren't one to talk to likely…" Tsunade replied, fixing her hand.

"Heheh, yeah I guess your right Tsunade." he grinned, taking a sip of his saki and glanced to Anko.

She noticed and glared at him with purple eyes. "What?"

"A little quiet tonight aren't we?"

"Hmm…"

Iruka frowned. "What's wrong Anko?"

"Ah, she's probably just bummed because you know _who_ didn't want to get hooked with her." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, you know you shouldn't talk to likely of…"

"Here you go your stupid teachers!"

A bang was heard and Naruto glared them all down with his cool blue eyes. He had an unusual pitcher, which was steaming lightly from the spout and from the smell of it; they could all tell it was saki.

"Now now Naruto, you know you shouldn't yell at your sensei." Kakashi grinned at him, taking the white pitcher from the tray. Anko took the plate of eatable foods, which were mostly dry cookies.

"Shut up! It's not like your gonna fail me!"

"…True." Kakashi looked the other way, filling up his small cup saki cup. Naruto wasn't so good in any subjects, but Iruka never gave up on him and had given the young blonde many extra credit papers, even if he passed by lower grades, Iruka was always proud of him.

Tsunade took another refill as well and closed her eyes in silence, which she did when she was annoyed or thinking. She knew of Naruto's weak skills but deep down she had a soft side for all of her students but that wasn't surprising since she lost so much…

"Hey squirt! Don't be so bummed about that! You know your passing my class since you ace all the sports we do!" Jiraiya smiled and took his second refill, gulping down his warm saki. If he had anymore, he would end up drunk before it each midnight.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, at least I know I have that skill! But don't worry Kakashi sensei either; I'll pass your class as well! Same with all of you!" He pointed to all of the teachers, who all blink at him.(Tsunade peaks an eye open)

Laughter was heard, and Naruto blinked at them all, confused.

"We know Naruto, you'll make it." Anko said, sticking a pink cookie into her mouth, chewing.

"You bet!"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke lay silently in his dark room, his room untouched and flawless. He had a wooden board floor, bookshelf, and dresser. He also had a small table by his bed that was big enough to place a clock and two picture frames. He didn't have any posters, nor did he have any other applications like the other people he knew have. He didn't have a TV set or a radio; he didn't have any toys or even any video games. He didn't care much for anything but when he had the time; he would go to his top drawer and take out his pencils and clean paper and draw. Sasuke didn't draw much of anything but he did it when he was bored, he learned mostly from his mother, who did paint in her spare time. 

His father never did bother with him, at least not like he bother his older brother Uchiha Itachi. Itachi was the perfect child to his father and spent more time studying with him than he spent playing games with Sasuke has a child. He _used_ to admire his brother, as younger siblings did.

But, times change and people change. Sasuke hated his brother, no matter what. And he blamed his brother, for the death of _his_ parents.

They died, in a shooting which happened in the streets, Sasuke's mother had decided to take walk instead of take the car and her husband had went along, hoping to find some alone time with her as he rarely did. He worked as a computer expert and spent most of his time trying to update computers for the future. On the way home, there was a shoot and run, and it seems the shooter was running away from some members of another gang, until he ended up in a public district it. Most of the time, mobs or gangs don't shoot in places where women and children roam around freely and can get hurt.

But, the group Itachi was in, didn't have no mercy and if someone was meant to be killed. It didn't matter how many people were in the way. "Red Eye Clan" was the gang in which Itachi joined last year, nobody knew why but Sasuke had a small hint. Sasuke knew several of the people in the gang, one by the name of Yakushi Kabuto who a second in command to the _leader_. Nobody knew who he was, but many respected and feared him. Kabuto wears thin glasses and has gray hair, which is pushed down into a low ponytail. He was very cunning and people had a hard time in knowing if he whatever he said was true. He's at least twenty one and his hobbies are music making, which is composing piano or guitar.

Turning over on his side, the black haired boy sat up from his bed and placed his feet down on the cold floor. He sat there for several minutes and got up, his bare feet tapping the floor.

He decided to take a shower, and then go to bed considering he wasn't going anywhere for the next week. His summer wasn't even over and he was still _punished. _

"Damn you Naruto…"

It's not like he didn't like Sakura Haruno, he just didn't see her as more than a friend. She was intelligent enough but was a clinger, from what he could see. Even after knowing him over two years, she still hasn't got a clue that he doesn't want a relationship.

Walking through the hallway, Sasuke went into the dark bathroom and switch on the light. The bathroom was very clean as well and didn't have much lying around. No towels or clothes hanging on the door knob or from the sink, and the floor bare of hair and stains. There was a brown basket which contained the dirty clothes or towels, which was cleaned every day or so. Itachi didn't like it when clothes were piled up to the top of the basket, so he gave Sasuke several chores to do before he went off to bed or school.

Turning on the bath, and then shower, Sasuke tested the water and moved the knobs a little, changing the water to a warm crisp heat. He slipped off his black pants and boxers, stepping into the shower and relaxed.


End file.
